


i just want a chuu

by bluetint



Series: kiss me one more time [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: 31. after a small rejection





	i just want a chuu

**Author's Note:**

> there is absolutely nothing more soul crushing than a cat who won't kiss you back

_"Please." _

Silence. 

"Just one?"

A blank stare. 

"That's all I ask!"

Jaebum looks up from his book with a sigh, over to where Jackson was holding Cake, mouth puckered up into the pout he did when he wanted a kiss. 

No one could resist Jackson Wang but it felt like his cats were immune to the charm. He'd been begging for kisses for an hour but his efforts were futile. He'd been rejected by every single one.

Cake mewed plaintively, and Jackson put her down with a sigh, one that is of defeat. "They don't like me," he says, watching Cake amble away, fluffy tail up in the air. 

"I like you," Jaebum says and he's not even thinking when he says it. It just slips out, as most things do when he's around Jackson. 

Jackson quirks an eyebrow. "Do you now?" 

"Yes." And maybe Jaebum's feeling magnanimous, maybe he's feeling bad for Jackson. <strike>Or maybe he just wants to kiss Jackson and doesn't want to admit it. </strike>

Maybe it's all three. 

Whatever it is, thinks Jaebum as he crouches down and cups Jackson's surprised face in his hands, pressing their mouths together, he would never turn Jackson down. 

Ever. 

\---


End file.
